


Amor

by GodOfGlitter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: So no, a relationship with James Potter is nothing like the hate-fuelled, toxic, manipulative, and unhealthy mess she’d thought- feared- it would be.And she wouldn’t have it any other way.





	Amor

Dating James Potter is nothing like Lily ever imagined it to be.

For one, they don’t fight as much. Considering how rocky their start had been, Lily had expected them to be at each other’s throats constantly, disagreeing about every single thing until the relationship fell apart at the seams and neither of them had enough strength left to try to fix it.

This does not happen.

They still fight. Of course they do, that’s just _them._ But all their fights- loving squabbles, really- are made blunt by the sweet undertone of genuine respect and love, and more often than not their ‘fights’ end up with Lily pressed against the nearest surface and ravaged by burning kisses that are in no way appropriate for the prestigious Head Girl of Hogwarts.

So no, a relationship with James Potter is nothing like the hate-fuelled, toxic, manipulative, and unhealthy mess she’d thought- _feared-_ it would be.

It’s wearing a Quidditch jersey with his name printed boldly on the back to matches and cheering so loud she’s probably audible in Ethiopia. It’s letting his roaming hands take that same jersey off of her later, once he’s won, the cool warmth of his lips drawing unwilling moans from her tired throat.

It’s teasing him relentlessly, trying to flip that switch he has, the one that makes him go from stuttering, bespectacled Head Boy James to hot and heavy and demanding Lily’s Boyfriend James.

It’s quiet nights staying in the Gryffindor common room when everyone else is out visiting Hogsmeade, warms cups of hot chocolate (with extra marshmallows in his because ‘ _I’m fluffy!’)_ in hand and a fire burning bright. It’s whispering sweet nothings to each other until they’re both full to bursting with each other’s love, and Lily never thought she’d ever say things that cheesy but here we are.

It’s wildly addicting game nights with the marauders where she _always_ chooses the team opposite to James just so she can see the cute frown on his lips when he loses (and so she can kiss it off later).

It’s flipping off Sirius’ catcalls when they do so much as look at each other during classes, and then later giving him an aneurysm by indulging in a long kiss that’s more smiles and the gentle pressing of lips against each other than anything else.

It’s arguing passionately for their individual ideas in council meetings and ending up frustrated with the other. It’s soft apologies and concessions, and walking to the next meeting hand in hand with promises on their tongues to keep an open mind (not that they ever listen).

It’s missing his eyes, his lips, that stupid cocksure grin of his that she always wants to kiss off, his _everything,_ really, when they’re on vacation. It’s spending days wallowing on her bed, trying to gather enough courage to write to him because she is still Lily Evans and this is still very new to her and she’s too shy of revealing too much in her words.

It’s _joy,_ pure and unadulterated, when he shows up unexpected on her doorstep and demands an explanation for her silence because _I’ve been worried, Lily,_ and _how could you do this to me?_

It’s sneaking out with him so her parents don’t get to know (or Petunia doesn’t tell them) and kissing him senseless until all he remembers is her lips and her smile and her love.

It’s whispered confessions in the safety of the night, voice brimming with tears and uncertainty and so, so much _love-_ and then it’s reassurance, on both sides, and a calm serenity that only comes when you’re absolutely sure of something- and Lily’s never been surer in her whole life.

So yeah, dating James Potter is nothing like her expectations.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every Jily fanfic, so please excuse any factual inaccuracies or out of character moments I might have written. Also, this fic is dedicated to the wonderful Aayu, who loves this fandom way too much (if that's even possible).
> 
> Please leave a Kudos if you liked it. Also, positive comments make my day.
> 
> ALSO, I'm taking requests, so if anyone wants any particular fic written in this fandom, please let me know!
> 
> -love,  
> N


End file.
